


My Heart Is Heavy From The Rain

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [10]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Episode: s02e10 From Out of the Rain, Fluff, Gen, Ianto's Family, Jack and ianto - Freeform, M/M, but a nice little moment between Jack and Ianto, quite sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: part 10 of my Torchwood series 2 missing moments seriestakes place after episode 10: from out of the rainJack!Ianto fluffMy usual fare for these with a touch of Ianto's past/family





	

Ianto’s flat was dark as he let himself in. Jack was back at the hub, dealing with the fallout from the past case and had sent Ianto home. It had been a difficult one for them all and for the first time in a long time, Ianto wanted to be around family. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up, flicking on the lights and cranking up the heating. He flopped on the couch with a small amount of scotch in his glass and dialled the rarely rung number.

 _“Hello?”_ a calming voice answered him.

“Hiya. It’s me.”

The voice stuttered.

_“Bloody hell. Well isn’t this a bloody pleasure? Are you dying or what?”_

“And good evening to you, sister.” Ianto tried a snark, it worked. He heard Rhi’s laugh and let himself smile.

 _“You know I’m teasing. But still, I don’t think I’ve spoken to you on the phone since…_ ” the unspoken ‘since mam died’ hung in the air. “ _Anyway, what’s going on?”_

Ianto huffed down the phone and blinked away unexpected tears.

“Just had a rough day at work and… oh I don’t know.”

_“And you wanted to talk to your wonderful big sister.”_

“Obviously.” He half laughed. “How’re the kids.”

Ianto almost felt his voice crack, the image in his mind of those two young children lying motionless on hospital beds being replaced with that of his nephew and niece…

_“Yeah they’re doing okay. David had some bastard in his class punch him in the face, so naturally he punched back, we got a letter home. Absolute shit. Still… at least my boy will be left alone. You don’t mess with Jones’ kids.”_

Ianto laughed.

“They’re more Davies than Jones I think Rhi.”

_“Bullshit, those two are pure Jones. Mica is really starting to look like you.”_

“You think?” Ianto felt his heart grow a little.

 _“Oh yeah, all in the cheeks. Looking at her… I see you, little Ianto Jones.”_ She paused for a long while. _“I miss you.”_

“I miss you too. I miss that old house.”

Rhi laughed hard.

_“God, you remember Dad going off on one ‘cus that builder fucked up the guttering while he did the roof tiles.”_

“We hid in my bedroom eating sweets that mum had got us-”

_“You were crying.”_

“So were you.”

They were quiet for a moment, caught up in memories.

“That house was such a dump.”

_“I wonder if it’s still up.”_

“Mam only moved out 5 years ago.”

_“It wasn’t exactly stable when we were living in it Ianto…”_

Ianto laughed and toyed with the edge of his cup.

“You think Mam was happy?”

_“Happy with Dad?”_

“And with us?”

_“I don’t know. She loved us. Dad was… a character.”_

“You can say that again,” Ianto replied, scoffing.

_“You loved him.”_

“Yeah… well… it didn’t exactly go both ways did it?”

Rhi huffed but didn’t reply.

“It was easier back then. I knew what was expected of me.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“Get a job, get married, kids. Life isn’t that simple. Not for me.”

Rhi didn’t reply. Ianto sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“We should have dinner soon, you and me, the kids. I need to see more of them, or in a blink of an eye they’ll be all grown up.”

_“Yeah… they love you so much.”_

“I love them and-and I love you.”

_“Ianto.”_

“Yes?”

_“What’s brought all this on? Are you okay?”_

“Yeah… I just-I don’t want to lose you. Not now.”

_“I love you too you know, so much. My little brother.”_

“I know.”

_“I should go, it’s late and by the sounds of it you need some rest.”_

“Good night, Rhi. Talk soon.”

_“We’ll sort dinner out. Night Ianto.”_

He hung up the phone and tossed it aside. Knocking back his drink and heaving himself off the sofa, he went for a refill. He wasn’t surprised to hear the door unlock, open and close again, then the sound of footsteps coming into his flat. Jack poked his head around the kitchen door.

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

“You okay?”

Ianto nodded.

“Sure? Because we can talk.”

“I’m okay, really.”

Jack came into the room and wrapped his arms around the younger man tightly.

“Tired?”

“Knackered.”

“Then let’s head to bed.”

Ianto allowed himself to be led towards his small bedroom, thinking about those children… those poor children, his niece and nephew, his sister, his mother. And he let Jack hold him, while he cried for them all.


End file.
